


After party, aftermath

by Glowcloudwasright



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Gen, Im weak for this adorable dorks, Post Grom, they deserved their awesome grom night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowcloudwasright/pseuds/Glowcloudwasright
Summary: Slight alternate ending to Enchanting Grom Fright, where the group goes back to the Owl House for a small after party and Luz and Amity get to talk about the events of the night.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 380





	After party, aftermath

Grom night had been a surprising success for the young witches of Hexside. Grometheus had been defeated and everybody got to dance and have fun, especially the reigning prom queens, but considering the trail of terrifying fear inducing goo the demon had left behind while chasing Luz, principal Bump decided it was better to cut Grom a little short to deal with the cleanup.

“Aw, but it’s still so early…” Gus complained and Willow agreed. The night had been amazing as it was but it was safe to say most students were still pretty hyped up.

Willow, Gus and Luz were preparing to leave, slightly disappointed they didn’t get to enjoy the night some more when Luz had a stroke of genius. Or an impulsive thought, either way, sounded good.

“Why don’t we all go back to The Owl House? We can keep the party going!” Luz said in her best party voice and throwing some additional dance moves.

Eda happened to be passing by to get Luz and King, not too eager with her protégé’s idea.

“No teen after party’s at my house.” She said, crossing her arms decisively. “I’ve had enough for a day and I need my beauty sleep.”

“Please, Eda!” Luz clasped her hands together and threw Eda her best puppy eyes, sometimes they worked so it was worth the try.

But Eda seemed settled on her decision.

“Pleaseeeee. I just defeated a fear demon, you said I did good! Can we just hang out for a while? Silent party?” Luz begged, and Eda seemed to consider the idea for a second. Sighing, she uncrossed her arms, hoping she won’t regret her decision.

“Alright, you can hang at the house. But no loud music! I’m busted and going straight to bed.”

The trio cheered in response and Eda winced slightly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Luz said, pulling Eda into a hug before running back to her friends.

“Thank you so much!”

“Thank you, Miss Owl Lady.”

Willow and Gus added, ever polite.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just get going before Bump gets us into the cleaning committee.” Eda said while waving nonchalantly for the group to follow her to the exit.

While walking towards the exit Luz looked around the school gym, catching a glimpse of the faculty members in charge of clean up and the few students who were still leaving the dance. Luz wasn’t really looking for the familiar teal hair color of a certain someone, or so she thought, but her eyes still lit up when they landed on the familiar witch.

“You should ask her if she wants to come too.” Luz was startled by Willow’s voice next to her, she probably noticed Luz staring back at Amity.

Willow offered her a sweet smile, having practically read her thoughts and turned around to join whatever Gus and King were doing, playing with some Grom remains.

“You guys go ahead; I’ll catch up at the entrance.” Luz called, before running off to where Amity was sitting by the bleachers with her siblings.

“Hey, co-queen.” Luz greeted her with a huge smile. She had actually thought Amity and her siblings had left a while ago, remembering how she sort of got out of her sight when Bump announced the dance would be cut short.

Amity smiled once she saw Luz approaching, her Grom tiara still in place much like her own. “Hey, Luz. Are you guys leaving already?” Amity asked.

“Yeah, but we are all going back to the Owl House. I was wondering if you’d like to join.” Amity was surprised for a second. Sure, the Owl House was much more familiar to her now, but still.

“All of you.” Luz added, turning her sight to Emira and Edric, who seemed to be sulking behind Amity.

The twins simply grumbled in response, sinking further into their seats on the bleachers. Luz didn’t really know how to interpret their answer.

“Everything alright?” Luz asked, confused about the twins uncharacteristic behavior.

“Don’t mind them. They’re just salty because they got stood up.” Amity explained, turning back to look at her brooding siblings with the faintest hint of a grin.

“Aw, sorry to hear that.” Luz added, trying to sound sympathetic. It really surprised her someone would be willing to stand up a Blight.

The green haired witches seemed to mutter something under their breaths that Luz couldn’t quite catch besides something about a “fairy tale dance sequence”. Amity, who was much closer to them seemed to hear clearly and turned around to glare at her siblings, red as a tomato.

“Well, I take it you guys aren’t really up for it.” Luz finally said, rubbing her neck sheepishly. “What do you say Amity?”

The young witch seemed to have been taken by surprise and the way Luz’ brown eyes were looking directly into hers wasn’t helping that much with her stammering and blushing.

Amity looked over Luz’ shoulder to were Gus, Willow and King seemed to be laughing while poking one of Grometheus remains, watching what would pop next. It was almost amusing when Gus happened to poke it and a small clown popped out, causing him to run away scared.

“Are you sure is a good idea for me to join you guys?” Amity said, looking down to the floor, a faint sadness on her face. Luz then placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay. I talked to Willow and she thought it was a good idea.” Luz assured her friend, with an honest smile. Amity seemed surprised, but a smile took over quickly.

The two witches were a long way from friends still, but in the weeks after their little misadventure inside Willow’s mind they actually evolved to greeting each other in the hallways and occasionally engage in conversation. They were still not even close to the friendship they shared as kids and Luz often wondered if that sort of bond was even possible any more, but seeing Amity stand up for Willow for the first time and seeing them laugh together and get along was more than enough for the human girl for now.

Much more at ease, Amity agreed to join the group on their small after party and Luz couldn’t help the excited fist pump she threw at the air. Amity laughed in response, always admiring the human girl’s excitement about the smallest things. After saying goodbye to the still brooding twins, Amity and Luz made their way to join the rest of the group on their way to the Owl House. 

Considering they weren’t planning on taking back a whole new set of teenagers to the house, Eda decided it was best to walk back rather than risking one of them falling off of Owlbert. Hexside wasn’t that far from the house anyway and the walk was even fun, as the group sparked conversation reminiscing about the events of the night. Even Eda joined in commenting once in a while.

By the time they arrived back to the Owl House the group settled on the living room couch, all huddled around King who was holding Luz’ phone displaying his favorite cat videos. Hooty had learned by now to keep a very respectful distance from Amity or, in the green haired witch’s words, he would lose his other eye.

Eda, as promised, left for her room to catch some well-deserved rest, after ruffling Luz hair for another “good job today, kid”. Amity thought it was sweet, the way Eda cared for Luz despite not saying it explicitly. Luz certainly deserved it.

Conversation and laughter went on for hours and after King inevitably fell asleep on the couch, the group started talking about their favorite memories from the night, besides the obvious celebration post demon-defeating. Willow enjoyed her job on the decoration committee and providing the most beautiful corsages anyone had ever seen, Gus told them about King learning to get over his stage fright and Luz gushed on and on about her first school dance on the Boiling Isles; even Amity admitted to enjoy the Grom pictures very much.

“I still can’t believe Boscha slammed Mattholomule against the punch bowl.” Gus said, still laughing at the memory.

“I can.” Amity added, remembering a few similar incidents in the past, most of them involving Matt actually.

The night was very much still young, but the young witches and human had had a very eventful day and it was getting late, signaled by Gus letting out a yawn way too big for his own size.

“I think I’m gonna go now, guys. This MC needs his B-E-D.” Luz laughed at her friend’s joke while Willow and Amity groaned in unison, despite the smiles on their faces.

“I’m going home too. It’s getting late.” Willow added, standing up from the couch to stretch.

Luz stood up too to walk her friends to the door, followed closely by Amity. None of them really wanted the night to be over just yet, but sleep was getting the best of them and there was still the walk home.

Willow and Gus waved the only two people who remained awake in the house while walking away down the stone path.

“I should get going too, don’t want my parents to worry.” Amity said.

“Of course.” Luz said, grateful Amity had joined them in the first place. “Before you go…” Luz trailed off, walking up to Amity by the entrance.

“I just wanted to thank you, Amity. For helping me back there with Grom and well, for the dance.” Luz said, making Amity giggle at the last part.

However, something seemed to shift in Luz’ expression right then, she seemed… sad?

“Is anything else on your mind?” Amity couldn’t help but ask. The night had actually been a success for the most part, ignoring some unspoken feelings lingering around, but she believed that was only on her part.

“Yeah, it’s just… In the end I couldn’t actually face my fear. Maybe Eda was right and I am fragile after all…” Luz looked around at the trees that surrounded the house, her saddened expression now much more apparent.

“Want me to tell you what I think?” Amity asked, stepping a little closer to Luz to catch her attention.

“Will I regret it?” Luz teased, and Amity rolled her eyes in response despite laughing.

“I think… you are not fearless after all. You are something way better, Luz. You are brave; which means that despite being scared like the rest of us you actually soldier on and do what needs to be done.” The green haired witch tucked a strand of her behind her ear, trying to cover the blush that appeared on her face. Luz was slightly taken aback by Amity’s words. “I was too much of a coward to face my fear in the first place and I couldn’t even have done it if it weren’t for you.” Amity admitted. 

“Amity, you’re not a coward…” Luz added, placing a hand on Amity’s shoulder. “You ended up facing your fear and saving the Isles! And me!” Amity smiled then and Luz couldn’t help but return the smile.

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that… maybe you’ve already faced enough fears for a day. You deserve to rest and, well, there’s always tomorrow.” Amity said.

Luz looked down for a second and then looked up into Amity’s eyes. She didn’t remember exactly when they had gotten so close, but she could see every speck of gold in Amity’s eyes, much like when they were dancing just a few hours ago.

At that moment something came over Luz, a warm feeling she didn’t really know how to explain, but she knew that everything would be okay. She would face her fears like she always did, but before, some rest was in order.

“Thank you, Amity.” Luz finally said, pulling the green haired witch in for a hug.

Amity blushed again, surprised but still managing to hug back. Will she ever get used to this?

“Thank you, my brave champion.” Amity managed to answer.

Luz chuckled at the new nickname. Had it sounded so cheesy when she said it the first time?

“And-“ Luz added, while Amity pulled away a readied to walk away. “I won’t pressure you into telling me who you wanted to ask out… too much…” Amity rolled her eyes. “But whoever it was is a very lucky person.”

Amity looked back at the human and she could have sworn she saw the faintest blush appear on her face, or she would have noticed if she wasn’t so focused on trying to stop her own blush.

“They are, aren’t they?” Amity finally said, earning a laugh from Luz. “Good night, Luz.”

Amity didn’t really know what came over her, maybe it was her somnolence getting the best of her or some remnant adrenaline from the night they just had, but she leaned in to place a small kiss on Luz’ cheek as goodbye before turning away to the stone path and away from the Owl House, it was too late to take it back anyway, but she couldn’t care less.

Luz stood there under the door frame for a few seconds, her hand placed delicately on top of where Amity had kissed and the unmistakable warm of her cheeks growing stronger by the second. Had that just happened or was she dreaming?

Well, dream or not, Luz was beaming in no time, all her doubts and fears swept away by that small gesture. She waved excitedly, knowing Amity probably wouldn’t see her since she was already turned away and walking rather fast.

“Goodnight, your highness!”

Amity didn’t turn away, afraid of how apparent her blush had become, but still smiled wide at the gesture, the kind of smile only fools in love can really pull off.

Luz stood by the doorway for a few second longer, until she couldn’t see Amity anymore between the trees and foliage. Then, she felt her cellphone vibrate in her pocket.

It was her mother.

“I can do this…” Luz muttered to herself, eyeing the text and walking back into the house.

Maybe being fearless wasn’t the answer after all, but being brave.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to get to see the four of them hang out and have fun for a while, plus being all togehter at the Owl House.
> 
> Also, OMG THAT EPISODE. 
> 
> My favorite so far by a long shot.


End file.
